thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dowager Hatt
Mrs. Dowager Hatt is Sir Topham Hatt and Sir Lowham Hatt's mother,Stephen and Bridget Hatt's great-grandmother, and Lady Hatt's mother-in-law. Bio In her first visit to Sodor, Gordon was charged with bringing her to Kirk Ronan. She later visited Sodor several times, including once to celebrate her birthday. During her youth, she used to be a very good opera singer, though her son does not like hearing it. She owns a Dalmatian, which she renamed "Gremlin" after her adventure with Gordon's "gremlins". In the Driver Perkins segments of the Thomas and the Runaway Kite DVD it is revealed that she also has a parrot named Beaky. As of the CGI Series, Dowager Hatt appears to live near Maithwaite. She later attended Sir Robert Norramby's Christmas Luncheon and became cross when Sir Topham Hatt, failed to show up for a lunch date and went out to find him, on board Thomas. Persona She is a bit of a thrill-seeker and hates going slow and resting. She hates nonsense and is shown not to believe in mythical creatures such as the abominable snowman. She loves her son, Sir Topham and opera singing. Appearances * Season 12 - Excellent Emily (does not speak) * Season 13 - Percy's Parcel * Season 14 - Jitters and Japes * Season 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand, Percy's New Friends (cameo), Edward the Hero, Up, Up and Away!, Stop that Bus!, Wonky Whistle (cameo), Tree Trouble, and Fiery Flynn * Season 16 - Express Coming Through, Percy and the Monster of Brendam (mentioned), Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (cameo), Muddy Matters (cameo), and Happy Birthday Sir! (does not speak) * Season 18 - Toad's Adventure, Samson Sent for Scrap (not named; mentioned) and Millie and the Volcano * Season 19 - The Beast of Sodor, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (cameo) and Reds vs. Blues (cameo) * Season 21 - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day * Season 22 - Forever and Ever (cameo) and Rosie is red Specials: * Day of the Diesels * The Adventure Begins (portrait cameo) * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (cameo) Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK/US; thirteenth season onwards) * Fu Suzuki (Japan; fifth season only) * Keiko Nemoto (Japan; ninth season onwards) * Margrit Strassburger (Germany; thirteenth season onwards) * Ewa Serwa (Poland; thirteenth - sixteenth seasons) * Anna Apostolakis (Poland; eighteenth season onwards) * Lena Meieran (Norway; thirteenth - sixteenth season) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; ninth season onwards) * Loretta Santini (Latin America; thirteenth season onwards) * Mercedes Espinosa (Spain) Trivia * In the twelfth season and onwards, her eye colour changed from brown to blue. * Her name, Dowager, means someone who is a widow with a noble title so this means that her husband is deceased. * Since the switchover to CGI, Dowager Hatt appears to have lost a significant amount of weight. Merchandise * ERTL (with Mrs. Kyndley; discontinued) Gallery ExcellentEmily70.png|Dowager Hatt in CGI Percy'sParcel75.png Percy'sParcel77.png Percy'sParcel78.png Category:Humans Category:Television Series-only characters